Broken Vows
by aoj95
Summary: After several months of constant fighting, it seems Krillins and 18's marriage is heading towards its end. Or is it just the start of a new romance?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Screaming was all that was to be heard in the normally peaceful Kame house. "For Kami's sake Krillin. Do I have to do everything in this house?" Screamed android 18. "What are you talking about?" Shouted back Krillin.

"You were supposed to pick up Marron over AN HOUR AGO!"

"I was BUSY! I had to go and have an interview for that job you've been demanding me to get. Why the hell couldn't YOU get her!"

"I had a checkup with Bulma! You know that! Fuck it! I'll go get her myself!"

"Take your time, honey." He practically spat the last word. Growling in frustration, 18 took off into the air and headed towards Mt Pauzu. 'Grr. The nerve of that man. Sometimes I wonder if he cares at all anymore.' She threw all thoughts to the back of her mind and put on a smile to greet her daughter as she landed outside of Gohan and Chi-Chis home. "Momma!" Came the call of her 3 year old daughter. "Hey hunny." Said 18 as she embraced her daughter. "Did you have a good time with uncle Gohan?"

"Yep! He showed me the lake and all the pretty fishes."

"That's nice. Sorry I'm late Gohan, Krillin forgot to pick her up...again."

"It's no hassle 18." Said Gohan. "You want to come inside for a bit?"

'Hmmm. I should go back. Not in any rush to get into another fight though.' "Sure, I guess I can spare a few minutes."

"Yay!" Cried Marron. "Imma say hi to Goten!" As she ran off, Gohan showed her into the house and poured her a glass of juice. "So how you been?" He asked.

"I'm good." She replied. He looked at her doubting.

"You can fool Marron with that smile but not me. Another fight?"

"Ugh. He's been so irritating recently its like he's not bothered about providing for his family. If it were up to him we'd live on that damn island for the rest of our lives. It wouldn't be so bad if we were at least alone."

Gohan grimaced. He'd been worried about this. A few months ago Krillin and 18 had started to argue more and more often. He'd started to babysit Marron frequently in the hopes of letting them get it out of there system, sadly there hadn't been an progress. "I wouldn't know what to say since I'm not married but...I hope you guys can figure this stuff out. How about you guys take a vacation? Just the two of you? Get that spark back hey? I'll take care of Marron so you guys can just focus on each other."

"Wow Gohan. That's really clever. I don't know if we could afford it though, and I wouldn't want to trouble you with Marron at all."

"It's no trouble at all 18, I love having her here. As for money, I made a few inventions for Bulma and have some money left over. I'll give you guys that and you can pay me back another time yeah?"

"I-I don't know what to say Gohan. Thank you...I'll talk to Krillin and get back to you ok?" Gohan just smiled in return and went to call Marron.

"Aw do I have to go? I wanted to see uncle Gohan some more." Pouted Marron as she collected her things.

"Don't worry hun. I'm sure you'll see him again in no time at all." 18 and her daughter waved goodbye to Gohan as they took off. 'Shes so nice.' Thought Gohan. 'Its such a shames to see her unhappy. I hope she and Krillin can make up soon. It's not good for Marron to see them like this. Still, it's nice to have her around, she's so cute.' With a smile in his face he went upstairs to finish his homework from school.

18 was deep in thought as she flew through the air with Marron in her arms. 'Gohans so nice to do that for us. I cant imagine anyone else whos this kind. not even Krillin, and hes my husband. But he has always been this way it seems. He saved me from Cell and was one of the first to give me a chance, he's smart, good looking and he's just brilliant with Marron. Whatever girl gets him is going to be a lucky one. This'll be perfect. Just the two of us to have our own second honeymoon of sorts.' She slowed down as she neared Kame house. The smile on her face began to drop when she saw her husband laying on a laun chair with a beer, instead of cleaning the house like she had asked him to do all week. "Daddy!" Squealed Marron as she ran to embrace her father. "Hey sweetie, did you have a good day?" Asked Krillin. His daughter nodded and he looked up at 18 to see the 'we need to talk' face. "Hey sweetie, why don't you go watch some TV we'll be in in a moment ok?" Marron smiled and ran off inside. "So what's up?" She explained to him the offer Gohan had made and suggested the next weekend. "No." He said.

"What? Why?"

"We don't need it, we'll be fine. Besides I don't like the idea of taking someone's charity."

"Krillin we're not fine and you know it. The amount of fights we've had recently are not normal, even for Bulma and Vegeta. As for the cost we will pay him back later so jus let go of your pride and say yes."

"I just don't feel like going on a trip is all. We don't need it, we'll be ok."

18 started to get annoyed. "Krillin! We need help. This trip could do us a world of good and we're going. So start and feel like it." She turned and headed towards the house. As she was inside she heard him grumble something before flying off. 'Probably heading off towards some stupid bar with Yamcha again.' She had started to get sick of his constant trips to the bar every time they had a fight. They'd scream at each other before he would leave. Go to a bar. Get drunk and talk bad about her before stumbling back home and try to crawl back into bed without her noticing. Except she did notice. The first few times she had told him off about it but it was late and they didn't want to wake Marron with their yelling. After that she stopped bothering trying to get him to stop going. He never did listen to her. 18 sighed as she prepared for another dinner alone with her child. She didn't seem to be their child anymore as he took very little responsibility with her. Sure he'd play with her and have fun but looking after her was a job left up to 18 and quite frankly, Gohan. It made her feel so bad the way she had been forced to repeatedly have him babysit her, he'd already had to raise Goten on his own after his father died and it wasnt fair to him. And yet he took it all in his stride, it was just one of his many amazing qualities. 'What am I thinking? I'm a married woman and I shouldn't be thinking those thoughts. Even if they are harmless.'

'Damn Yamcha. You just had to go do your baseball game didn't you. Guess I'll be drinking alone tonight.' Krillin walked into his favourite bar and ordered a drink. As he gulped down more and more drinks he decided to have a friendly conversation with some of the people near him. Because of his slurring, there was only one person still near him. "Hey there, what's your name?" He asked the blue haired girl near him. "Oh hi I'm...Krillin?"

"M-maron?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

18 woke up to find herself alone in her bed. 'That's strange, he didn't come home last night. I hope his puking his guts out in some gutter right now.' She got up and went to prepare breakfast for her daughter. 'What happened to the man I used to love. He's changed so much...'

Krillin awoke with a start. 'Oh no. Please say it was a dream. Just a dream, just a dream.' He looked to is side to see a mop of blue hair. 'Oh holy crap no! I can't believe I did that! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!' "Krillin?" Mumbled Maron as she treated to wake up. 'OH GOD!' "Uh...hey Maron...I uh...I'm late for work so uh...I gotta go ok? Bye." He stuttered as he ran out the door. 'Oh no what am I going to do?!' He thought as he flew towards his house. 'I can't believe I just...betrayed 18 like that! I need to get this argument thing sorted and my marriage back on track.' "Where were you?" Asked 18 as he landed. "I uh...was thinking...yeah thinking and I decided that you're right! We should definitely take that trip. In fact, why don't we leave tomorrow? I'll go and pack now!" He said as he quickly darted inside the house. "Wait! What about that job interview?" Asked 18 suspiciously.

"Oh that...uh...they called and said I won't be needed for a while so we have plenty of time to do this trip before I need to work. Heh heh." He chuckled nervously.

18 looked unconvinced before relenting. "Fine, I'll go and see Gohan to get the money." 18 flew off and Krillin breathed a sigh of relief before going to say hi to his daughter.

Gohan was humming peacefully to himself as he picked up his school bag to leave. "Bye mum! Bye Goten!" He transformed into his saiyaman outfit and flew through the air. He turned his head as something caught his eye and saw 18 flying towards him. "Oh hey 18. How'd it go with Krillin?"

"I'm not sure. He said no at first and left but when he came back this morning he was a little too eager to go. He wants to leave tomorrow in fact."

"He probably just realised his mistake and wants to make it up for you."

"Hmmm. Maybe."

"We'll anyway I'll swing by with the money tomorrow before you leave and I'll pick Marron up."

"Ok." Gohan turned to leave. "Oh and Gohan...thanks." She quickly left and flew back towards her home.

'Well, I certainly hope this trip works out for them. OH NO I FORGOT TO TELL MOM I WAS GOING TO BE LOOKING AFTER MARRON FOR THEM! Oh man and she's gonna tell me off about the money as well.' Gohan sighed as he flew off to school. 'Im gonna get the frying pan tonight.'

When Gohan landed at school he was still deep in thought about the trouble he was going to be in. 'Oh man moms gonna tell me off SO bad, and then I'll have the frying pan to deal with. Still, it will be worth it if it helps 18 get her marriage back on track. I can't see how Krillin could miss how lucky he is. I mean she's so good with Marron and she's so pretty...wait I don't...do I? Could I have a crush on 18? NO! Bad Gohan! She's married and you're going to be a good friend and help her with that. That's all...maybe she'll give you a kiss as a thank you-NO! NO! NO! NO!'

"Gohan are you ok?" Asked Erasa, shaking him out of his daydream.

"W-what? Uh...yeah I'm ok Erasa. I was just thinking." Stuttered Gohan as he blushed with embarresment.

"What you thinking about nerd-boy? A math problem?" Smirked Sharpner, casually flexing his muscles.

"Uh...sure. Lets go with that." Erasa looked unconvinced and was about to interrogate him some more before he excused himself and left. 'Something's up with you Gohan and I want to know what. Good god I'm sounding like Videl.' She shrugged her shoulders and left for class after him.

All day Gohan had been thinking about his feelings for 18 and was still thinking about them as he arrived at Bulmas. "Gohan!" Squeeled Trunks as he ran and hugged Gohan. "Hey squirt. Is your mom home? I need to as her something real quick."

"Yep! She's in her lab." Gohan ruffled his hair before heading off to find Bulma.

"Hey Bulma."

"Oh hey Gohan. What brings you here?" She said, looking up from an engine.

"Hey, I was hoping to withdraw about ten thousand zeni from my bank account."

"Really? What do you need all that for?"

"Well you see, it's not really for me. Krillin and 18 have been having problems lately and I offered to pay for them to take a trip so they can get that spark back in their marriage."

"Oh wow Gohan, that's really sweet. But what did your mom say about this? She's pretty strict with money since Gokus gone."

"Uh well...I sorta didn't...tell her."

Bulmas eyes widened. "Oh...what are you going to do if she says no."

"Well. I guess I'll just do it anyway. I mean it is my money after all."

Bulmas eyes flew open. The kid had never stood up to his mother before. "Oh...um...good luck." She said before going to pull some money out of her safe.

"Thanks, I think I'll need it." He chuckled before taking the money and flying off home.

Gohan mentally prepared himself before stepping into his house. -CLANG- "GOHAN SON WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME HALF AN HOUR AGO!" Screamed chi chi with the frying pan at the ready for another smack. "Ow! Sorry mom, I went to Bulmas real quick to get something."

"Oh that's alright then dear. What did you need?" Said Chi Chi sweetly.

"I uh...needed to pull some money out..."

"And why did you need to do that?" Asked Chi Chi picking up her frying pan again.

"Because...because I offered to pay for Krillin and 18 to take a trip together."

"Gohan how could you?! You know we need the money and you can't just go handing out money to a thug like Krillin and his hussy wife."

"But mom! 18's been having problems with her marriage and I wanted to help out. I'm going to babysit Marron while they have some time to themselves."

"You mean were going to. Tomorrow I want you to go straight back to Bulmas and put that money back!"

"No mom! This is my money to do with what I want and I want to help out 18...and Krillin. Besides I still have money left over for a rainy day and I said they can pay me back over time."

Chi chi stared venomously before relenting with a sigh. "You're just too kind to reason with Gohan. Look at you, you're all grown up and making such important decisions. Oh my baby's going to find some girl and leave me soon I just know it!" She rambled on about her baby as she left to start cooking dinner.

'Oh.' Thought Gohan as he stood awkwardly by the front door. 'That went better than I thought...'

* * *

**HalfSaiyanHalfHuman**: Thats a fair point but at the time of writing, this is what seemed to work best in MY mind. Don't worry, Krillin won't be an asshole all the time and I will try to make it so that 18 is a bit more in character.

**GohanXHarem**: seems like a really good story and i would like to write that at some point. However, I won't be starting any new stories until one of the two latest ones are finished though so it might be a while before that story does happen.

**Deflow**: If you're asking for M because of lemons, I don't do them. Not that I have anything against those who do, I just don't know how to so a T rating for implied lemon is more appropriate.

**Guest**: I don't really it's more unfortunate circumstances that he's being bullied twice in a row.

**pir84lyf**: this is based on canon Gohan not to really.

**enemiesuandi**: since its basses on canon Gohan, not at the moment. Most likely as a bonding thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

18 breathed a sigh of relief as she finally finished packing. 'Well, that should be enough clothes to last me for a while. It's a shame we don't know how long this trip will be. But, I guess it will be as long as it needs to be.' She picked up her bags and threw them in the back of the air car. The car wasnt necessarily needed but it was nice to feel normal every once in a while. "So, are you already to go?" Asked Krillin.

"Yep. Gohan should be here soon so lets say bye to Marron now and we'll be done when he's back." Krillin nodded in agreement and headed inside to find their daughter happily watching cartoons.

"Hey hunny." Said Krillin as he tussled her hair fondly. "We're going to be leaving soon when uncle Gohan gets here ok?"

"I'll miss you daddy." She said as she hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you too sweetheart and I promise we won't be gone any longer than necessary ok?"

"Aren't you forgetting about me Marron?" Said 18 with a smirk before picking her daughter up in a hug.

"I'll miss you too mommy!" They stayed in each others arms before the sound of feet landing caught their attention.

"Hey guys!" Called Gohan as the married couple came outside with Marron. "So guys, here's about ten thousand zeni. It's not much I know but I figured it would be enough to last you guys a while in a hotel or something."

"You're too sweet Gohan you've done more than enough." Said 18.

"Well you guys just focus on each other and I'll take care of Marron here till you get back."

"Marron hunny." Said 18 as she bent down to face her daughter. "I want you to be a good girl while you are with uncle Gohan ok sweetheart?" Marron nodded affirmatively before giving her mother another quick hug goodbye.

"Bye mum! Bye dad!" She called as 18 and Krillin set off in their air car.

"Mom we're home!" Called Gohan as he and Marron walked in.

"Big brother!" Called Goten as he came bounding out his room. "You weren't there when I woke up and I got scared."

"Sorry squirt. I had to go pick up Marron to stay with us. Say Goten, why don't you show Marron her room?"

"Ok! Come on Marron your room is SO cool!" He exclaimed as he skipped down the hallway.

Gohan chuckled as Marron followed as fast as she could behind him.

"Gohan! What are you doing? You're supposed to be leaving for school!" Shouted Chi Chi before he quickly gulped and ran out the house.

"Hey Gohan!" Said Erasa as he towards the classroom.

"Oh hey Erasa. How are you?"

"I'm good. What about you? You look pretty happy."

"Oh a friend of mine is going on holiday so I went to say goodbye to her before she left."

"Oh that's ni-wait, HER?! Oh my Gohan do you have a girlfriend?" She teased, quickly making him blush.

"N-no Erasa she's just a friend, besides she's married and I'm babysitting her daughter while she's away."

"Oh." Said Erasa disappointedly. She had hoped that Gohan would get a girlfriend soon since he was such a nice guy.

"Yeah, I feel so bad for her, she's been having a lot of problems with her marriage and for a while I thought they might divorce. They're going on a trip to sort things out."

Erasa didn't miss the almost happy tone he had when he said they might divorce. 'Oh my kami, Gohan has a crush on a married woman. The poor guy...' The bell rang loudly and they made their way to class as Gohans thoughts drifted to 18.

Krillin and 18 had arrived at a hotel on a small island and were waiting to check in. "So shall we get the regular room facing the ocean?" Asked 18, admiring the views.

"Hunny we have ten thousand zeni here. Lets get one of the top suites and enjoy ourselves." Said Krillin as he looked at the money again.

"Krillin! This isn't our money. Gohan may have lended it to us but that doesn't mean we should abuse it."

"But honey I'm just thinking about us. You want to have a good time right?"

"Ugh fine. But the more we spend the more we owe."

"Oh please, like gohan would be bothered if we gave the money back at all."

18 was shocked and was about to berate him before she was cut off by the receptionist.

"Hi guys I'm home!" Said Gohan as he cheerily entered his home. The squeals of children came running down the hallway to embrace him in a hug. "We missed you!" Said Marron and Goten at the same time.

"I missed you guys too. Say, I'll go and finish my homework and then we'll all go down to the lake yeah?"

"Yay!"

"Gohan!" Shouted Chi Chi. "I don't want this babysitting to get in the way of your studies. No lake."

"Aw c'mon mom. It will only be for a little bit, besides I already know everything I need to."

Chi Chi glared venomously at him. "Gohan! How are you going to become a scholar if you keep on taking breaks?"

"Who said I was going to become a scholar." Muttered Gohan.

"What was that?" Shouted Chi Chi.

"Nothing mom." Said Gohan sadly as he sulked off to his room.

"Good, now get in your room and study!"

Later that night Gohan was still sulking in his room. 'Why can't I go and have some fun. I get that mom wants me to be a scholar but I don't know if I want to. No Gohan, you must make your mom proud, don't be selfish.' Gohan looked out the window to see it was still fairly light out. 'Still, a little fun never hurt anyone.' He quietly opened the window and went for a fly around.

Krillin was dodging objects left and right as 18 threw anything she could find at him. "Who the hell is Maron?" She shouted again. After an attempt at getting the 'physical' spark back into their marriage he'd ruined it by saying Marons name instead of his wife's.

"S-she's my ex-girlfriend." He stuttered nervously.

"You were thinking of your ex girlfriend while we were being intimate!?" She screamed before something clicked. "Wait, you named our DAUGHTER AFTER YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND?!"

"I-I-It was just coincidence I swear."

"You were still thinking about her!"

"N-n-no I said...uh...oh maaaaan."

"That's bullshit Krillin and we both know it! Enjoy the couch you fucking asshole!" She shouted before slamming the bedroom door closed.

'Damn, we've been on holiday for a day and I've already screwed things up.' Thought Krillin as he laid his head on a cushion to sleep.

Meanwhile, 18 was still fuming as she tried to sleep. 'That asshole! I can't believe he would do that. How could he be thinking of his ex when we were fucking. Damn it! So far this trip has only drove us apart. Poor Gohan, we've pretty much wasted ten thousand zeni of his hard earned work simply because we can't enjoy each others company. That's it. Tomorrow I'm finding a marriage counsellor for us. We may only have enough money for a few sessions but its worth a shot. I wonder how Marron is doing with Gohan right now.'

* * *

**Youngiv**: don't know when I'll stop, probably after Gohan and 18 get together for a little bit, dunno if I'll include the buu saga.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

18 groaned in dissapointment as she got off the phone with another counsellor who was busy. She flipped the page and dialled in the next number. "Hello this is Steven Grays office." Came the middle aged voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi I was hoping for some marriage counselling for my husband and I, when would you be free?"

"Ah yes of course, I've had a couple cancel recently so if you like you can come in around two hours for a session."

"We can make it then, thank you."

There was a knock at the door. "Honey can I come in and use the shower." It was Krillin. She groaned again as she remembered their fight yesterday.

"Krillin, come in here." She said calmly. Krillin measly stepped inside holding his pillow which he'd used to sleep on the sofa with.

"Yes dear?"

"I've called a marriage counsellor and booked an appointment for two hours from now, be ready for it."

"What? We don't need a counsellor!"

"Yes we do Krillin! This second honeymoon has already blown up in our faces and its only going to get worse if we don't find out what the main problem is!"

Krillin sighed, he knew better than to argue with his wife. "Yes dear."

"Good, go get showered, I'm going to call Gohan and check on Marron."

'Oh c'mon 18! Gohan this, Gohan that!' Thought Krillin bitterly.

"C'mon Marron you're almost there!" Said Gohan as he helped Marron try to climb a tree.

"Uncle Gohan I'm scared, can you come get me?" She whimpered as her confidence dissolved.

"Ok honey I'm coming." He flew up next to her and took her in his arms. "Now I think we've learned our lesson about biting off more than we can chew. Why don't you go draw with Goten and maybe later we can go to the lake like we were going to yesterday." Said Gohan, feeling down at that last statement. The phone in his pocket rang before he could feel any more down about his mothers shouting at him. "Gohan son speaking."

"Hey it's 18."

"Oh hey 18, how's the holiday?"

"Not good I'm afraid, I've looked into some marriage counselling while I'm here."

"Oh that's a shame, but I'd have to agree with you, counselling sounds like a good idea."

"I was hoping to say hi to Marron if that's ok?"

"Yep, she's just drawing with Goten I'll go get her." He headed inside to Gotens room where he found them playing superhero. Goten dressed up as Saiyaman and helping to rescue Marron from the evil clutches of mean nasty man! "Hey Marron, your mom is on the phone."

"Oh yay!" She squeeled before picking up the phone. "Hi mommy!"

"Hi sweetie, how are you? I hope you're being a good girl."

"I am, I'm having lots of fun. Gohan said he might show us the lake! He was gonna yesterday but his mom told him off." She sounded saddened by the knowledge of uncle Gohan getting in trouble.

"Oh that's a shame, pass me back to Gohan sweetie, I love you."

"Love you mommy!"

"Hello?" Said Gohan taking the phone back.

"So Gohan what's this I hear about you getting in trouble?"

"Oh I just hadn't studied yet so she grounded me for the night for trying to skip out."

"What? That's way too harsh. What does it matter anyway you're ridiculously smart as it is."

"Yeah but I have to study if I'm ever going to become a scholar."

"Gohan, you can't live your life doing what others want you to do. Do you want to become a scholar?"

"Yeah...I think...well I mean...that's what I'm supposed to do to make her proud."

"Gohan, as a mother, she should be proud of you no matter what you do. You get one real chance at your life. Don't waste it. I'll call you later ok?"

"O-Ok 18, bye." He hung up the phone and began to reflect on her words. Why was he becoming a scholar? For himself or because he was expected to. He didn't want to be a scholar he was fairly certain of that, but he simply wasnt allowed to say no to his mother. That fact annoyed him, he truly wasnt allowed to do what HE wanted to do unless she say said yes. He felt his anger climb and quickly calmed down to spend some time with Goten and Marron.

Dr Paul looked at his schedule. 'Next couple is...18 and Krillin...odd names.' The door opened and the two walked inside. "Ah so you two are 18 and Krillin correct?" They nodded. "Alright have a seat in the chairs and we'll get started. Now, what is the problem at the moment?"

"We've been arguing." Said Krillin. "A lot."

"How long ago did this start?"

"A few months ago..."

"And how regular has it been?"

"Almost every day."

"Ah, I'm given to understand you have a daughter, how is she coping with this?"

"When it became a regular thing, we sent her to stay at a friends place where he takes care of her for a while."

"Hmmm...I'd like to do a private sessions with each person. Krillin would you like to go first?" Krillin nodded and 18 left them on there own. "So Mr Chestnut. What do you do when you two argue?"

He looked away ashamed. "Normally I well...I go out..."

"Out?"

"To a bar with my friend Yamcha."

"Why do you do that?"

"It's easier than sitting and listening to her tell me off."

"Now when she berates you do you, how do you feel?"

"Angry, immasculated, tired."

"Tired...that's an interesting choice of words. How do you feel about your wife?"

"I care very deeply about her, she's smart and great with Maron. She's just so beautiful as well." Dr Paul wrote in his notebook and thought carefully. "How is your intimate time? "

"E-Excuse me?"

"It's a perfectly normal part of marriage, often times the intimate moments with your partner are extremely important in a relationship. No need for details but as a comparison to before and after the fighting started."

"Well...it doesn't happen a whole lot recently..."

"I see...well could you send your wife in please?" Krillin left and 18 took his place on the sofa.

"So miss 18, I'm given to understand that your husband leaves after arguments, how does that make you feel?"

"Annoyed, unappreciated, resentful."

"How would you describe your husband?"

"Short." She chuckled. "He's sweet, he saved my life, I care deeply about him."

Dr Paul frowned and wrote on his notepad. "How are you with being intimate with him?"

"What?" She glared at him causing him to shrink in his seat.

"What I mean is...Being intimate with your partner is a sign of love, during times of crisis it can often suffer."

"Well, if you must know he was thinking about his ex girlfriend last we had sex."

He raised an eyebrow and proceeded to write down in his book. "Could you send Krillin back in?" Krillin sat down next to his wife. "Now I just need a few more questions to get a basic idea of your relationship. How did you get together?"

"Well, I saved her at one point and I guess it was like love at first sight." Krillin said. "I tried to get her to date me for a while after that and eventually she said yes. After a while we found out she was pregnant, it wasnt planned because we didn't think she could have kids so we got married before Marron was born."

Dr Paul furrowed his brow and wrote in his notepad. "Well, you two have some big problems at the moment."

"We do?" Asked Krillin, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, I'm going to need a few sessions to know a bit more about how you two feel about one another before I can tell you what the problem is and what the solution is."

After a few weeks went by the couple had continued to go to the meetings regularly. After a few days of the cold shoulder, 18 finally let Krillin back into the bedroom. This only resulted in...minor improvements in there relationship. They had made many attempts not to argue and while they didn't scream at each other, they simply glared at each other and went silent for a while. After a month of sessions Dr Paul gathered them together for a final moment. "Now I am aware that you can't afford any more sessions with me unfortunatly. So I decided that I would tell you all what I believe so far. I don't think you two are going to work."

Krillin was stunned. "What?!" Said 18, speaking for her husband.

"At the start of these sessions you both said that you cared deeply for one another, you didn't mention love. Caring deeply for someone doesn't mean that you are in love with that person. I really do believe that the only reason you two stayed together and got married was because of your daughter. Had 18 not fell pregnant, I doubt you two would have stayed together."

Krillin looked gutted. "So...what do you suggest?" He asked nervously.

"One of two things must happen, either suddenly fall in love with each other and your problems will be solved, or you should spend some time apart. Don't fool yourself into staying together for your daughter, sometimes growing up in a damaged family is just as hard as a divorced one." He looked at their disappointed faces. "I understand how hard it must be for you two to hear this after all the time you've spent together but...sometimes, it just doesn't work."

* * *

Hi guys sorry about the gap but exams and whatnot. Anyway if anyone was disappointed about the marriage counsellor scene thingy, just know that I know NOTHING about marriage! Just my personal thoughts which are probably wrong but shut up. Anyway, reviews:

**Guest**: I agree, Gohans certainly got his work cut out for him.

**The Writing Crow**: will do.

**Guest**: I never saw battle of the gods so I probably couldn't do it too well.

**SomeReader**: actually it was gonna be **SPOILER ALERT** Krillin/Maron


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gohan was sat meditating outside in the light of the sunrise before school. 'Man, 18 was so right. I can't live like this, just doing what mom tells me because its what SHE wants in my life. She doesn't know how I feel, not really. She should just but out and let me make my own decisions. No that's just mean. Still, I need to decide what I'm want to do in life. I go to university or college next year and I want to do something I actually like not whats expected of me.' His thoughts were interrupted by his mothers screeching from inside the house. "GOHAN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"I'm out here mom." He replied calmly.

His mother came out with a frying pan in hand and a furious expression on her face. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOUNG MAN? Scaring your dear old mother by not being in your bed in the morning. Oh your just turning into a delinquent aren't you?"

Gohan subconsciously clenched his fists in anger at her remarks. "You know mom you could have just asked where I was."

"HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO YOUR MOTHER!" She swung the frying pan at his head but for the first time ever he blocked it.

"Mom! It's not appropriate to use violence when Marron is around."

Chi Chi gasped at the horrifying look in his eyes. "J-Just get inside or your breakfast will go cold." She turned and trodded away from him.

'I can't believe I did that? But it's not like I deserved it. It's not my fault that she overreacts to everything.' Gohan grumbled before heading inside the house for his food. He sat down awkwardly and ate in silence while Goten and Marron happily gulped down there food. He was eating slow even for a humans pace and after he was only halfway through his food he wasnt hungry anymore and left for school.

Gohan was still sulking as he sat in class and waited for the rest of the students to arrive. "Wow Gohan, you're actually here on time." Said Erasa as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah what's up nerd-boy, too excited for a test or something?" Said Sharpner as his usual pompous self.

"I guess miracles just happen sometimes." Said Gohan not taking his eyes off the board. "Maybe I'm having a lucky day and you'll shut your annoying trap for five fucking minutes." Next to him, Videl, Erasa and Sharpner were stunned. Gohan had NEVER talked back to someone let alone swore at them. Sharpner was about to respond before the teacher entered and hushed the class.

'Somethings wrong with Gohan today.' Thought Erasa before turning back to the teacher.

It was approaching Gym class and Gohan was still in a rotten mood as he headed to change in the changing rooms. He was thankful that he had brought his gi to school with him having packed it last night. They were going to be teaching martial arts today as Mr Satan had invited himself to tach at the school. Gohan was wearing a copy of Piccolos gi minus the cape and turban as he walked into the main gym area. He noticed the gasps of surpise as the students realised that 'nerd-boy' was ripped. Sharpner gulped as he saw that the person he had picked on could certainly give him a run for his money in the arms department. Gohan ignored all the stares as he sat down and prepared to be bored by Hercules speech. Soon enough the champ himself had come out dressed in a flashy purple cape and stood upon a podium he had brought himself. "YEAH! Who wants to learn some real martial arts from the world champ!" He roared as the students became hysterical over their idol. Videl tried to shrink from view and disappear at her dads antics, Gohan smacked himself in the head at the morons ridiculous poses. "Now!" Continued the champ having inflated his own ego enough. "I recognise most of you from my dojo but will everyone separate out into how many years training they've had. Less than two years can sit down over there." He pointed to a nearby wall where the majority of students went. "Less than five years over there." Most of the remainders headed over leaving only a handful including Gohan and Videl. "Seven years are over there." All but Gohan and Videl left. "Ten years." Videl left and stood by her father proudly yet was confused when she saw that Gohan was still stood up. "Boy how long have you been training for?"

"14 years." Said Gohan grudgingly, not liking the idea of having to talk to the man at all.

"Not likely, I reckon your just a fake. Why don't you come up here and show off your talent against the world saviour himself then?" Gohan rolled his eyes at him referring to himself in the third person.

"No daddy you'll crush him." Said Videl with only a hint of pride.

"Now don't you worry sweet pea I'll be gentle, what do you say punk? You think you can go toe to toe with the world champ?"

"Fine, just don't make excuses when I win." Said Gohan before making his way to the ring. Murmurs of excitement were running through the audience at the thought of seeing their champ fight live. Gohan stepped into the ring with his arms crossed and a smirk that Vegeta would have been proud of. As he watched Hercule get into his Satan Stance he opted for Piccolos demon style to fit his choice of attire. "Hope your ready for a pounding kid." Said Hercule, apparently forgetting his promise to 'go easy on him'. Gohan watched Hercule charge forwards as fast as he could before dodging his punches with ease. The crowd murmured with excitement as the witnessed someone being able to give the Champ a run for his money and by someone they had all thought was a nerd no less. Gohan stepped back as the champ was panting trying to catch his breath. "Well this was easy, I think I'll go now." Said Gohan as he turned and started to walk out the ring.

"What?!" Barked the champ. "Don't you turn your back on me you coward! Your worse than that trickster Goku Son!"

At that point Gohan began to snap. He turned around and glared at Hercule making the man gulp. He rushed forward and delivered a bone crunching punch to the saviours ribs, breaking three of them in one punch. The champ doubled over before receiving a knee to the face which broke his jaw. Gohan gave a roundhouse kick which sent the champ flying out of the ring and on to his arm, breaking it on impact. As Gohan calmed down he took in what he had just done. 'Oh shit...' He thought to himself.

Gohan was panicking as he sat in the principals office being told off. After the paramedics had dragged the world saviour out of the gym, police had arrived and taken him to the principals office. "Young man do you realise that you could be facing criminal charges right now? I thought you were a good student but it seems I'm most certainly mistaken. I'm going to call your mother right now and get her to come down here while these officers watch you."

"No!" Gohan shouted, not wanting to deal with his mother about this. The officers reached for their weapons. "I mean uh...she changed her number, I can call her for you if you want." He said nervously. The principal nodded and Gohan dialled in a number.

Bulma looked up from her favourite tv show at the sound of the phone ringing. Begrudgingly she walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi MOM, it's me GOHAN, your SON." Came the none too subtle response.

Bulma was confused at why he was calling her mom before another voice came on over the phone. "Hello miss Chi Chi I'm here to talk about your son, he has been involved in a very serious incident and may be arrested pending charges by the victim. Could you please come to the school?"

Bulmas eyes widened. 'What the hell have you done kiddo?' "Sure ill be right there."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bulma huffed as she made her way into the principals office. "Alright I'm here, what is it?" She said to the stunned principal.

"Y-y-y-y-you're Bulma Briefs!"

"Gee I hadn't noticed. Listen I'm a very busy lady so what is it?" She really wasnt in the mood for the principals fan boy attitude and wanted to know why she had been called instead of Chi Chi.

"W-w-well mrs briefs. Your son assaulted Hercule Satan and will likely be facing criminal charges."

"Why was he beating up satan?" Gohan smirked at her wording.

"Well Mr Satan challenged Mr Son to a spar and-

"Lost?"

"Well...yes."

"So what's the problem? Gohan was challenged to a fight and won. It's not his problem if he was too strong for him."

"B-b-b-but Mr Satan-"

"Knew what he was doing and lost, Gohan is innocent. Perhaps someone should remind Satan not to be a sore loser and try to throw people in jail for being better than him. C'mon Gohan." She turned and left with Gohan quickly following, leaving an embarrased principal alone in his office.

"So Gohan, why did you call me?" Asked Bulma when they were both sat in her personal jet on their way to capsule corp.

"Didn't want to deal with my mother." He spat.

Bulmas eyes widened at the bitter tone. "Oh...wow. Why Gohan? What's wrong?"

"I realised that I'm done with wasting my life doing what SHE wants. Why should I waste my life trying to please a woman who always wants more from me?"

"Oh Gohan, you know she just wants the best for you."

"Yeah..." He relented with a sigh. "I can't keep doing it though Bulma, it's exhausting."

"Well...try talking to her, maybe she will see things your way."

"Maybe..." Gohan frowned at the thought of the lecture his mom will give him.

"Anyway, turn that frown upside down, I've got a surpise for you grumpy but."

Gohan raised an eyebrow as they landed outside of capsule corp. His eyes widened even more as he felt a familiar ki. "Hey Gohan." Said a voice as he stepped inside the building. He turned to see mirai Trunks leant against the wall with a smirk on his face. "Mirai? What are you doing here?"

"Well when I went back to my timeline, it turns out that my mum had died of lung cancer so I came back to now so we could hang out at the same age."

"Oh wow, I'm sorry to hear about your mom but its good to see you again anyway. You could come to school with me."

"I am, mom signed me up to start tomorrow."

"Gohan." Said Bulma. "You two can catch up more tomorrow, you have to go home and see your mom."

Gohan sighed but agreed, this was going to be an awkward conversation.

"Gohan? What are you doing home so early?" Glared Chi Chi as her son walked through the front door.

"Oh uh, the teacher wasnt well and there wasnt a replacement so they had to cancel."

"Oh I knew I made a mistake sending you to that school. How will you become my perfect little scholar of they don't even have classes for you?"

'Now or never...' "Mom? I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yes dear?" She replied in a calm yet warning tone.

"What if...what if I didn't want to become a scholar?"

"What?!" She growled as she reached for her frying pan.

"Well the thing is...I don't want to be a scholar." He braced himself for the shouting that was about to come.

"What?! I bet you want to become a fighter just like your father! Well I won't have it you hear! No son of mine will be a good for nothing delinquent!"

"STOP IT!" Chi Chi's mouth dropped as her son had raised his voice at her. "Stop being such a hypocrite mom! You speak of fighting like its a bad thing yet you married the strongest fighter there is! You were a fighter yourself! Besides I don't want to be a fighter either, I just want to do a profession I enjoy. This is my life to live and I want to do what I want with it."

Chi chi sighed in thought. She was livid, her son had effectively spat in the face of her ambitions but he was right, it was his life not hers. She loved her son incredibly and had only tried to keep him out of danger throughout his life. She recognised that it came across as pushy but with how strong willed Goku was she had to be. "Ok son." She said calmly. "You're right, you can pick your own profession. But don't think this means that I don't want you getting an education!"

Gohan went bug eyed, he'd invisioned it being so much more difficult to convince his mom. He quickly embraced her in a huge hug. "Wow thank you mom!"

"Can't breathe..." He chuckled and let go.

"Hey I'm gonna take Marron down to the lake now. I'll see you for dinner ok?" He said quickly before heading off without waiting for an answer.

18 was still sat quietly as the doctors words echoed in her head. 'Sometimes it just doesn't work.' If even the counsellor didn't have faith in their marriage then what hope did they have. "Hey 18?" Said her husband next to her. She hadn't spoken a word since they had left the hotel and he was very worried about her. She glanced up at him. "You ok?"

She looked down and sighed. "No Krillin I'm not. What the counsellor said...about us...maybe we should see if we are able to spend time away from each other...just to see how we feel."

Krillins eyes bugged out. His wife was suggesting time apart and even worse, he was actually considering it. He needed to think about how he felt about her. He had cheated on her with Maron a month ago and he still wasnt sure if he felt bad about it. During the one on one sessions the counsellor had suggested that deep down he was still hung up on Maron. He didn't disagree. "Ok then 18, perhaps it will make us stronger in the end."

"Maybe..." 18 wordlessly stood up and flew towards her daughters ki. 'Or maybe this is what marks the end of us...'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gohan was holding Marron by her hips as he held her above the water. "That's it Marron, remember to kick your legs back and forth." He had taken her down to the lake and been shocked when she said she couldn't swim. She was young, granted, but she lived on an island not twenty metres from the sea. Her face had brightened immensely when he offered to tach her. Now he had been teaching her for half an hour and she was almost ready to swim in her own, with her floats on of course. "Look uncle Gohan I'm doing it!" She squeeled as she paddled around him. He held his arms nearby to get her if need be but chuckled regardless. 'So this is what having children is like.' He thought to himself before quickly stopping himself. 'No Gohan! Marron is not your daughter, she is 18 and...Krillins.' He thought of Krillins name with venom. He was shocked to find out he had just thought that way, this was his fathers best friend and he had practically spat the mans name. Gohan shook his head to clear his thoughts and went back to watching Marron swim. He heard the soft landing of feet and turned to see 18 land near the waters edge. Marron gasped. "Mommy!" She squeeled before paddling as fast as she could towards her. After scrambling out of the water she quickly ran and embraced her mom in a hug. "I missed you mommy."

"I missed you too sweetheart. Look at you you're all wet aren't your. Go grab a towel and dry off ok?" Said 18 to her daughter, chuckling as she watched her run off. She turned to see Gohan getting out of the water. She gasped when she saw him dripping wet and shirtless with a smile on his face. 'Oh my Kami that body...' She thought to herself before she realised he was talking. "Huh? What did you say?"

"I asked how it went? With Krillin?"

'Damn, why'd he have to bring him up?' Gohan took notice of her tensing up and became worried. "It...didn't really work." She said, gritting her teeth.

"Oh? Why? What happened?"

"Well things went downhill after our first night so we got a marriage counsellor. He said that if I hadn't have fell pregnant then we wouldn't have gotten married and we would have just broken up. He said that we, 'cared deeply for one another' but we didn't love each other. He said that sometimes it just doesn't work." 18 looked away in embarrassment and shame.

Gohan was shocked. He cared deeply about 18 and didn't like how sad she felt right now. "What uh...what are you going to do?"

"We're trying to see how hard it is for us to stay apart and...if its not then...well, you know."

Gohan looked down at the ground feeling sad for his friend to go through something like this. "Well, if you ever need anything then...I'm here to talk." He said before flashing her a smile. "Oh hey, where will you and Marron be staying?"

"I don't know, I'll uh...I'll find somewhere."

"Well make sure that you send me the address, I can't have my friend being all on her own now can I?"

She chuckled at his childish tone before it struck her. He really thought of her as his friend. They'd been close when they had seen each other and he had been the first one she had confided in about her marriage state, plus he had always been there to comfort her or look after Marron for her. Yes, he really was her friend. "Thank you Gohan." She said with a smile on her face, her first genuine one since she got the news from the marriage counsellor.

"Huh? Uh...for what?"

"Taking care of Marron, the money, just...being there. I appreciate it."

He blushed from her compliment. "Well uh...that's what I'm here for hehe."

She chuckled. "You know Gohan, we should find you a girlfriend."

"A what?"

"A girlfriend. C'mon you must have plenty of girl throwing themselves at you."

"Hehe, I do alright. But none of them are really...right for me."

" I understand." Just then Marron came back wrapped in a towel and changing to her old clothes. "Hey sweetie, are you ready to go?"

"Yes mommie." Marron replied as she finished changing. "I can't wait to see daddy again."

18 frowned. "Sweetie, there's...mommie and daddy are...going through some things right now and we...won't be around each other as much as normal. We will still be here for you just, not together."

"W-w-what? But...but I want daddy AND mommy." Marron began to tear up. "Why can't I have you both?"

18 felt her heart drop at the sight of her daughters tears. "I'm sorry sweetie but...sometimes things like this happen."

"NO!" Shouted Marron. "I want both parents! I want to stay with uncle Gohan until I can have you both!" She ran over and hugged Gohans leg making him blush with embarresment. He rubbed his neck and bent down to her level.

"Marron, sweetie?" He said as he rubbed her head. "Mommy and daddy are having some problems right now, so I want you to be a good girl for them both ok? Everything will be fine don't you worry. I'll always be here for you ok? Now can you be a big girl for mommy?" She nodded slowly. "That's a good girl." He gave her a hug and she went over to 18 who scooped her up in her arms.

"Thanks Gohan, I'll...I'll see you around." Said 18 before taking off into the skies.

Krillin sulked as he dragged his feet into the empty house. 'Why the hell can't we just work? If not for us then at least for Marron.' That name made his stomach churn. 'If I hadn't seen her that day then hinges might have worked out. For Kami's sake I really fucked one up big time.' He sighed a sad sigh as he pulled up a chair at the dining table. He picked up a note on the table. "Krillin." It read. "If you get back then Oolong and I have gone to the city to see the bikini competition. Turtle is off visiting his son. There's some food left so enjoy but leave some left for me. Roshi." Krillin put the note down and sulked. 'Great, now I'm even more alone.' He was brought out of his trouts by the faint sound of a splash outside the house. He stood up and walked towards the door, wondering if Roshi and Oolong were going to be back earlier than he'd thought. He raised his eyebrows to see a jet pulled up with a blue haired woman stepping out. 'Thats strange, wha does Bulma want?' As she turned around he realised that this was certainly not Bulma.

"Krilly boo. I didn't appreciate you leaving like that a month ago." Said Maron as she walked up to a panicking Krillin.

"M-m-m-m-maron? What are you doing here?"

"Well I remembered where you live from when you brought me here before. As for why, well let's just say that I wasnt finished with you yet." She said seductively as she walked towards him.

"W-w-w-what? What are yo-" He was cut off by her pressing her lips against his.

"So Krilly, I'm willing to forgive you, so what do you say we go and make up huh?"

Krillin stared shocked at the woman in front of him. Could he do it? Could he betray his wife...again. Krillin wasnt very strong when it came to woman and boy could he feel it now. Her seductive smile was so inviting that he wanted to lean in and kiss her. So he did. When he broke off the kiss he was even more nervous. "I'll take that as a yes then?"

"Y-y-y-y-yeah..." He muttered weakly before she lead him by the hand towards the house.


End file.
